Freedom
by Mushroom People
Summary: ShadowxAmy Shadow goes on a train ride with Amy. Read the story its better than this summary.


**Freedom**

**I going to write a random story. You know to take a break with writing my other stories. I am planning to fix all of chapters in Time After Time…its going to take a while so I thought I should take a break. Oneshot. Shadamy fluff too.**

**Sitting in a classroom was a black and red hedgehog named "Shadow the Hedgehog." He was waiting very impatiently for the bell to ring. Sonic was talking to Tails about what they were going to do for the weekend.**

**8 minutes left until the bell would ring.**

**Rouge and Knuckles were making out at the corner of the classroom. Shadow tapped his fingers on his desk. Amy Rose and Cream were laughing at a picture in a magazine.**

**7 minutes left until the bell would ring.**

**Espio was listening to his I-pod. Shadow was going to explode with anger if the bell wouldn't ring. Shadow stood up trying to calm himself down. Shadow saw the substitute teacher on his cell phone.**

**6 minutes left until the bell would ring.**

**Sonic stopped talking to Tails and walked over to Shadow.**

**"Hey Shadow, what's up?" Sonic asked.**

**"I…need…to…get…out…here," Shadow said slowly but angry.**

**5 minutes left until the bell would ring.**

**"Sheesh, Why do you want to get out of here so bad Shadow…What are you going to get laid or something," Sonic said jokingly.**

**Shadow growled at Sonic. Shadow went beck to his seat. He saw the brown door to freedom. Some of the students before him carved words on the door. Shadow began reading the notes.**

**" _Hey school sucks"_**

**"_You suck"_**

**"_The school will blow up as soon as you read this note"_**

**"_Penis-head"_**

**Shadow stopped reading the notes.**

**4 minutes until the bell would ring.**

**Shadow looked back at the substitute teacher, he was still talking on his cell phone. Shadow looked at everyone else in the classroom, they were doing the same thing as before. Shadow looked back at the door…his freedom.**

**3 minutes until the bell would ring.**

**Shadow reached his hand on the dull brown doorknob. Shadow opened it quietly and quickly. He didn't move he just looked at the hallway. Suddenly he quickly dashed out of the classroom.**

**2 minutes until the bell would ring.**

**Shadow looked back at the classroom. Nobody noticed that he left. Shadow smirked and quickly headed for the staircase so he can be free.**

**1 minute until the bell would ring.**

**Suddenly everyone in the classroom noticed that Shadow was gone except the substitute teacher, he was still on his cell phone.**

**"Hey where's Shadow," Amy asked.**

**The teacher suddenly heard Amy and looked around the room to find Shadow but, he was no where to be found.**

**"Hey Where is Shadow," the teacher said.**

**But all of the sudden the bell rung and everyone stormed out of the room to have freedom too just like Shadow.**

**The only one in the classroom was the substitute teacher.**

**"Aw What the hell," the teacher said to himself.**

**Everyone was walking down the hallway the same one Shadow walked. They walked to the staircase. Sonic jumped down all of the steps. While everyone else was going down the stairs in a normal way. Finally they all reached outside…their freedom, until Monday of course. Amy saw Shadow walking not to far from the rest of them. Shadow was smoking a cigarette. Amy ran up to Shadow. Joining his walk.**

**"Hey Shadow," Amy said cheerfully.**

**Shadow looked at Amy and flicked his cigarette away in some random bushes. Shadow coughed out some smoke.**

**"Didn't know you were a smoker," Amy said.**

**Shadow smirked then he responded.**

**"Hey Amy," Shadow said.**

**"So you left class kind of early huh?" Amy said.**

**"Oh, you noticed, yeah I needed to go before I would go crazy," Shadow responded.**

**Then Shadow and Amy arrived at the train station.**

**"So where you stopping by?" Shadow asked.**

**"Atlantic…you?" Amy asked.**

**"Tottenville," Shadow said.**

**Shadow and Amy sat on the cheap green bench waiting for the train so they can go home. Shadow and Amy sat in a awkward silence. Suddenly they saw a train come by. The train stopped and opened the doors allowing them to go in. Shadow and Amy stood up and walked inside the train. Amy sat on a tacky orange chair near the window. Outside the window were just trees and some buildings. Shadow sat a seat away from Amy not wanting to get to close. A few moments later the train started to move in a gentle matter. Amy couldn't stand being quiet she just had to talk.**

**"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Amy asked.**

**Shadow looked at Amy then he responded.**

**"Ugh, I don't know, maybe I will hang around somewhere," Shadow said kind of in a bored tone.**

_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control_

**Amy heard something coming from her pink purse. Amy knew it was her cell phone. Immediately she opened her purse and tried to find her cell phone in her big cluttered bag.**

_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control_

**Finally she found her cell phone and answered it. **

"**Hello," Amy said.**

**She waited for the other person to talk.**

"**Yeah," Amy said a few moments later.**

**She waited for the other person to talk again.**

"**Ok, I will…bye," Amy hung up her phone and stuffed it back in her purse.**

"**Didn't know you like Hoobastank," Shadow said.**

**Amy looked at Shadow.**

"**Oh I love them," Amy said dreamily.**

**Shadow smirked at Amy.**

**The train stopped and the announcer said "Princes Bay."**

**The train doors opened allowing a few people to get out and also to come in. Shadow looked at the humans in disgust. The train doors closed and the train started moving again.**

"**Ugh, Did the teacher find out that I was gone?" Shadow asked not knowing what else to talk about.**

"**Oh, yeah but, he didn't do anything about it though," Amy said.**

**The train stopped again.**

"**Richmond Valley," the announcer said in a bored tone.**

**The train doors opened once again to let people in and out of the train. Once again a few moments later the train was moving again. **

"**Ugh Shadow," Amy said nervously.**

"**Yeah," Shadow said unsurely.**

**Amy looked out of the window unsure of what she was going to ask.**

"**Ugh…sorry never mind," Amy said.**

**The train stopped opening the doors letting people out and in again.**

"**Nausea," the announcer said in a bored tone once again.**

**The train started moving again. Amy knew once the train stopped at the next stop, she would have to get off of the train. Amy didn't feel like leaving Shadow though. She wanted to stay with him. The train stopped again opening the doors letting people in and out again. Amy stood up.**

"**Bye, Shadow it was nice talking to you," Amy said. **

**She was about to go when Shadow ran up to her. Amy stood there confused but, before she could do anything. Shadow kissed her on the lips. After a moment later Shadow broke the kiss. Amy stood there wide eyed. Shadow didn't regret what he just did. He always felt that way about Amy. Amy finally smiled, while Shadow smirked at her. Amy got off the train. She looked back at Shadow and he winked at her.**

**Hoped you guys liked this story. By the way if you want to hear that song its called "Out Of Control, by Hoobastank. Good day.**


End file.
